This invention relates to a digital display circuit for a camera exposure meter.
Ammeters have been extensively employed in the prior art as output indicators in photographic exposure meters. Instruments of this type are very prone to vibration damage, however, and have a low dependability factor. Thus, instruments such as ammeters have too many disadvantages to be successfully employed as output indicators in portable devices, such as exposure meters. In order to overcome this difficulty, the present trend in the industry is to employ light emitting diodes or lamps to display photographic information in a digital mode. However, extremely complex and intricate circuits have been required in order to convert analog photographic information into digital output data.